Anika Word Prompts
by risingfallback
Summary: Prompts revolving around Erika and Anri - Anika. "Oh." Erika blinked, brown eyes widening, her eyebrows lost to her bangs. "I just asked if you would like to be my girlfriend." Girlfriend!


While I was bored in class, I came up with a list of words that I could use for writing prompts. I decided to use them on Anika because this pairing gets so little love and it's such a shame! Anyways, this is the first round of words - crooked and words - and I'll post up more later. I hope you enjoy and spread the love of Anika around.

Disclaimer: Don't own DRRR, duh, or else Anika would be canon and get most of the screen time.

* * *

_crooked_

Anri bit her lip. This wasn't going how she wanted it to! She shifted in her seat, her legs tingling, having gone numb long ago. Her fingers continued to work, pulling and weaving and pausing every now and then.

"You're so slow, Anri." Erika whistled. She wiggled her bottom - for the fourth time in a minute - and tried to turn her head. Anri gently coaxed her head back to the front, and Erika obeyed, but not without sighing. "I want a kisssssss, Anri."

"When I'm done."

Erika folded her arms in front of her chest and Anri could just see her bottom lip jut out. She withheld a giggle. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Erika was older than her. She pouted, she whined, she clung to her, she sang and wiggled and sometimes Anri had to clasp her hand over her mouth while they were out in public, like she was a naughty child. Then there were the times that she turned serious and spoke like a normal adult, but they were few and far between.

"But Anriiiiiiiii."

Anri pulled the elastic from her wrist - probably wasn't a good idea to leave it there for so long, it left a long red indent that throbbed - and twisted it quickly. "There. Though it's not that good..." She flicked her own hair. It was growing, but still not long enough to do like Erika's. And Mika's hair had never been long enough either...

Erika shot up off the floor and dashed to the mirror that she'd hung on the wall. She danced in place as she turned her head from side to side. Anri stood up, her legs still tingling, and walked up behind her. Erika smiled widely at the mirror before twirling to face her. "You've never braided hair before have you?"

"No." Was it that bad? "I'm sorry."

Erika tilted her head. "Nothing to be sorry about," she said seriously. She laid a hand on Anri's shoulders, a gentle weight. She squeezed. "It's a little crooked, but it's still cute, neh?"

"Ah." She nodded. Erika looked cute with or without a braid, crooked or not.

"Good! You'll get better with time." Anri nodded at her. Erika could always reassure her. "And you know what else what happen with time?" Erika's eyebrows waggled. Anri blinked. She wasn't going to - was she? "Cosplay!"

Anri sighed. She tilted her head and kissed Erika on the lips, silencing her girlfriend.

* * *

_Words_

"What - what did you say Karisawa-san?"

"For the last time Anri, it's Erika. Er-i-ka!" Her lips moved in an exaggerated manner as she sounded out her name. "Here try it," she said, reaching between the space Anri had put between them. Her fingers grasped Anri's lips - such a familiar touch! - and stretched them. "Er-i-ka!"

Anri batted Erika's hands away, rubbing her sore mouth. When was Erika going to learn about proper space? About personal bubbles? She felt Erika's breath on her - probably wasn't going to learn for a while.

"Erika," she finally relented.

"Good! Now what were you saying?"

"I asked what you had said."

"Oh." Erika blinked, brown eyes widening, her eyebrows lost to her bangs. "I just asked if you would like to be my girlfriend."

Anri paused. D-Did she hear that right? Girlfriend? _Girlfriend!_ She covered her mouth, choking back a gasp. She leaned against the couch. Maybe it was a mistake? "P-Pardon me, but did you say g-girlfriend?"

"Of course I did." Erika frowned, puzzled. "What else would I have said?"

Anri's face flushed, and she ducked her head down. "You know about…."

"Yup."

"Then why?" Anri gripped the material of her skirt, rolling it harder and harder between her fingers with every second that passed. "Why would you ask me that?" She could forgive those that asked her when they didn't know, but this? She pursed her lips.

"Just because you can't love me doesn't mean you can't _like_ me, right?" And suddenly Erika was close, too close, her fingers at her chin, and her mouth ghosting along her ear. Anri shivered, her eyes going wide. Erika's touch was cool, but soft, much softer than hers. And so much more intimate! "And I like you," Erika said huskily. Was her voice always like that? Anri wondered. And had she - she had said it right? That l word? She stared up into Erika's face as the woman retreated, amused brown eyes staring back at hers. "Besides," Erika continued, her smirk growing wider, "a girl has needs right?"

"What do you mean?" No, her voice was too shaky! What was wrong with her? She sounded like Ryuugamine-kun now!

"Aw, you didn't have the sex talk?"

"Sex talk?"

Erika squealed, jumping up and down. "You haven't! What luck! I've always wanted to give the sex talk. But first," she said, suddenly serious again, her voice deepening, "I need an answer. Yes or no? Or even maybe, I can take that, though I am impatient. Very impatient."

So she could be serious, Anri thought. She'd just assumed that the otaku was hyper and silly 24/7. But the way she was holding onto her, the deeper voice, the way she stared at her intently, like she was the only thing she was seeing - of course there wasn't much in her apartment so that wasn't really that hard - and the way she was willing to wait for an answer…. She bit her lip. She'd watched Mika and the other girls at school with relationships. Maybe….maybe…?

She swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"I - " she started. She cleared her throat. Erika was staring too hard at her! "I can't guarantee it will work out, or um, that you'll like it. Because of Saika…things are different. But uh, if you want to try…I guess I'd be willing to too." There, she had said! Kida-kun would be proud.

"Really?"

She nodded. She smiled, tentatively. That's what one did in relationships, as far as she had seen.

"Anri!"

Anri laughed softly as Erika nuzzled into her neck. Should she put her arms around her? Erika had hers around her neck, so…. She cautiously looped hers around the other woman's waist as Erika babbled about how "she wouldn't be sorry" and that "it was going to be awesome!" and "just wait until I tell Yumacchi!"

Anri let her chatter on, until the backs of her knees throbbed. She gently pushed forward, and Erika stopped talking. Abruptly. Had she done something wrong? She panicked, sorting through what Erika had said. She quickly latched onto one of the ideas she had heard. "Um, do you want to go out? To get ice cream, maybe…?" she offered. That was how you asked out a date, right?

"Of course." Erika wrapped her arm around Anri's. She didn't mind, actually. Erika was warm and her happiness was almost tangible. "Ice cream it is! Though Anri, you're going to have to let me pay for it."

"Oh. Um, alright."

"Good." Erika leaned over and before Anri could react, she placed her lips against Anri's forehead. "Now let's put on our shoes and go!" Her fist shot into the air and she raced to the door, dropping down to grab her shoes.

Had she…? Anri blushed. Slowly, she raised her hand to her forehead. The skin burned.

"Come on Anri. Let's goooooo."

"Okay," she said, and she joined Erika.

Maybe dating would be better than she had thought…


End file.
